The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supports the following NIDCD projects: 1 Z01-DC-000016 NF-kappaB in the molecular pathogenesis and therapy of Neoplasms Affecting Human Communication 1 Z01 DC000031 Functional Neuroimaging Studies in Humans 1 Z01 DC000039 Identification of Genes Causing Syndromic And Nonsyndromic Hearing Impairment 1 Z01 DC000046 Genetic Studies of Human Communications Disorders 1 Z01 DC000057 Brain Imaging And Modeling 1 Z01 DC000060 Molecular Analysis Of Human Hereditary Deafness 1 Z01 DC000064 Clinical Analysis Of Disorders Of Hearing And Balance 1 Z01-DC-000073 Signal and Transcription Factor Network Interactions in Head and Neck Cancer 1 Z01-DC-000074 Genomics and Proteomics of Head and Neck Cancer The NIDCD protocols supported by the core include: T-DC-0005 Studies of Measures of Attention Oh93-DC-0016 - Nonsyndromic Hereditary Hearing Impairment Gene Mapping: India / Pakistan Protocol 92-DC-0178 - Functional Neuroimaging Studies of Speech Motor Control and Language Processing 97-DC-0057 - Non-parametric and parametric Linkage Studies of Stuttering 97-DC-0180 - Genetic Analysis of Human Hereditary Hearing Impairment 00-DC-0073- Identification of Hereditary Auditory Processing Defiicts 00-DC-0176 - Genetic Studies of Tune Deafness 01-DC-0099 - Evaluation for NIDCD Head and Neck Surgery Branch Clinical Research Protocols 01-DC-0228 - Clinical and Molecular Analysis of Hearing Impairment Associated with Enlarged Vestibular Aqueducts (EVA) 01-DC-0229- Genetic Analysis of Hereditary Disorders of Hearing and Balance 01-DC-0230 - Studies in the Deficits in the Sense of Taste 02-DC-0008 - Assessment of pre- and post-synaptic dopamine function in developmental stuttering using C-11 raclopride and PET 05-DC-0238 - Effects of Sleep Deprivation and Recovery Sleep on Speech, Language and Other Higher Cognitive Functions: A Combined EEG-fMRI Study 06-DC-0218 - Neural Modeling and Brain Imaging of Tinnitus 10-D-180 - Pilot Study of neoadjuvant rapamycin for patients with advanced head and neck cancer The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supports 2,500-3,500 outpatient clinic evaluations per year. Core otolaryngologists perform 50-100 major surgical cases annually. Staff mentor medical students during senior clinical clerkships. The NIDCD Clinical Director have developed an Otolaryngolist Surgeon Scientist Career Development Program coordianted through the OCD, and recruited two candidates in the past year. Collaborative studies resulted in contributions to several published manuscripts listed in the Bibliography.